


VII. A Wish Fulfilled

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Philip go for a walk in the dark through the park.<br/>And Philip wishes upon a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VII. A Wish Fulfilled

Philip wears sunshine on his face and dust in his hair.

 

„I'm glad you came.“

 

_Turn round. Go home. Right now._

 

„I didn't intend to.“

 

It's true.

 

Thomas just needed to get out of the house.

 

Get his head clear.

 

After all this business with Jimmy.

 

Him behaving so weird lately.

 

 

Thomas just wandered, aimlessly.

 

And suddenly: Bam! Polo Club.

 

But now Thomas's head is far from clear.

 

It's spinning.

 

 

„Fine by me.“ Philip smiles.

 

_Bugger off you blasted dimples. Please._

 

„Needed some fresh air. Just ended up here, by chance ...“ Thomas's voice trails off.

 

„I was on my way home. Want to … join me?“

 

Thomas's jaw goes slack.

 

„Er … sorry, um, that was … I wasn't thinking“, Philip pedals back. „Not such a good idea, perhaps.“

 

„Um, why not?“

 

_Fuck, Thomas are you nuts?_

 

„Well, I just thought … maybe a bit too, er … intimate.“

 

_You mean a bit too, er ... fucking tempting._

 

„Ah, why not, I'm fine with that … I guess.“

 

_Shut the fuck up, you loon._

 

„We could just walk a bit – in your direction.“

 

The night is warm. Full moon shows the way.

 

„Alright. Let's take a walk through the park.“

 

„If you promise, you won't try to kiss me.“

 

„You're giving me ideas.“

 

 

The air smells of flowers. Summer lightning in the distance.

 

„Trouble with your man?“

 

„Er … why?“

 

„You wouldn't be out and about, if there wasn't. Least of all with me.“

 

_How come I feel like cheating?_

 

„I'm not sure if … he loves me or just really, really likes me.“

 

„'Course he loves you! The little shit“, Philip snorts, „He was close to challenging me to a duel. And I was close to smacking his snotty face.“

 

_I don't believe it. At least not the first part._

 

They walk in silence for a bit.

 

And Thomas fights the urge to tell Philip the whole story about Jimmy Kent.

 

He somehow really wants to.

 

Maybe Philip would understand.

 

 

„There! A shooting star.“

 

„Made a wish?“

 

„Sure did.“ Philip says.

 

 

Their heels clatter muffled against the tarmac.

 

Suddenly they are walking so close that their arms brush against each other with each step.

 

And Thomas wonders if he's really here. Or rather at home in his bed, dreaming.

 

 

And even more so, as Philip stops in front of a house and says:

 

„Well, here we are.“

 

It's a small street.

 

They stand in the shade, facing each other.

 

_High time to go.  
_

 

„You smell of horses“, Thomas croaks.

 

And he closes is eyes.

 

 

To feel Philip's fingers ghost along his jaw.

 

His breath on his lips.

 

And then his mouth.

 

Soft and warm and wanting.

 

Thomas's cock does things it better shouldn't.

 

He needs something to hold on to. Fast.

 

His fingers dig into Philip's sides.

 

Just in time: Thomas's legs almost give way as Philip's tongue travels between his lips.

 

And further.

 

Tasting far too good.


End file.
